


Cat's Eyes

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E07 - How Are Thou Fallen [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Magnus decides to show his Warlock mark to Alec before things go to far and he can't control the situation. He would rather Alec run away now, instead of when things get more heated.





	

"I want this." Alec insisted, joining his mouth to Magnus' again. Magus led them backwards so that they were in the sanctuary of his bedroom, and shut the door behind them with a wave of his hand. Hopefully, Jace wouldn't return for a few hours as he was keeping himself entertained with a group of Seelies.

  
Magnus spun Alec around so that when they hit the bed, Alec landed on his back with Magnus on top of him. Now that Magnus was certain that he wasn't forcing Alec into anything, he was much more eager to continue the night, to have sex with Alec. Since laying eyes on Alec, all those weeks ago at the Downworld rave, Magnus had been in, deep, and his feelings had only strengthened since.

  
They were both vulnerable though, Alec, being a virgin, was scared, but at the same time, he knew how much he wanted this, wanted Magnus. And Magnus, he was vulnerable as the last time he let someone in, he got his heart broken, and no one wants a repeat of that. Magnus was also scared because deep in the throes of passion, he is unlikely to be able to control his glamour. Alec was going to see his Warlock mark. He told Alec this.  
"Wait." Magnus said, causing Alec to pull away.

 

"Is everything okay? If you don't want to do this now, we can wait." Alec asked.  
"I want this." Magnus insisted, "I want you." Alec gestured for Magnus to continue. "But I'm not going to be able to control my glamour. You will see my Warlock mark. So I wanted to show you now, before we take this any further." Magnus then removed his glamour, allowing Alec to see his cat's eyes.

  
Alec just sat there in awe. "Beautiful." He whispered, surging forwards to join his lips to Magnus'. "I love them. I love you." Alec added. Magnus could've cried.

  
In the past, he's shown his Warlock mark to those he'd fallen for or those he cared deeply for, only to be rejected. In the end, he'd stopped letting people close enough to see them as it would only hurt him in the long run. But Alec wasn't like that, Alec was something else. And Magnus never wanted to lose that.


End file.
